characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Frank West
Frank West is the protagonist of the video games Dead Rising, Dead Rising 2: Off The Record, and Dead Rising 4 and appeared as one of the protagonist of the DLC game Dead Rising: Case West alongside Chuck Greene. Background Frank is a freelance photographer who enjoys covering dangerous events such as wars for the thrill of it. When he was investigating the Willamete Parkview Mall for what he thought was a riot, he discovered that it was a zombie outbreak. The mall was full of zombies and the communications to the DHS headquarters were blocked outside of it so Frank had to survive for three days until his pickup helicopter arrived, all the while discovering the reason for the outbreak in the process. Dead Rising 2: Off The Record is set in an alternate universe where Frank takes the place of Chuck Greene. Much like Chuck, he appears as a competitor in the game show Terror is Reality. When the zombie outbreak occurs, he tries to find safety in a shelter, but is unable to find Zombrex, the medicine that prevents his zombification. He is then forced to leave the shelter and look for Zombrex himself as well as find the reason as to why the outbreak happened. When not uncovering the latest zombie craze, he can be found teaching photojournalism classes in a local college to make ends meet and inspire similar thinking in his students. Powers & Abilities *'Excellent in Close Combat:' Frank can handle himself well in a fight with just his bare hands. He is able to smash a zombie's head with his arm and has a few wrestling and martial arts moves at his disposal. ** Disembowel: Quickly thrusts his hand inside of an enemy's body and rips out their entrails. ** Double Lariat: A move famously used by Final Fight’s very own Mike Haggar (from another beloved Capcom franchise). Frank spins around with arms outstretched to knock enemies away. While useful for knocking away enemies crowding him, it can make him dizzy if overused. ** Face Crusher: Grabs an enemy by the scruff of the neck and smashes their face into the ground. ** Flying Dodge/Dodge Roll: Performs a dodge roll to the side to quick avoid attacks (also his main method for avoiding gun fire including automatic gunfire) and can help put out flames on his body if he's been set on fire. ** Football Tackle: Rams into opponents and tackles them down. ** Front Kick: Delivers a powerful kick which can knock away zombies. ** Giant Swing: Grab a target by the ankles and spins them around before throwing them. ** Hammer Throw: Grabs an enemy and shoves them, making them stumble into a wall or the line of danger. ** Judo Throw: Grabs and throws an enemy over his shoulder (can rip off zombie arms in the process). ** Jump Kick: Jumps into the air and delivers a kick. ** Karate Chop: Delivers a Karate Chop that's strong enough to decapitate several zombies at once (including ones attacking from behind). ** Kick Back: If Frank is grabbed from behind, he can deliver a powerful backward kick to the enemy to free himself. ** Knee Drop: Comes crashing town on targets knee first delivering a powerful blow (some how protects Frank from taking falling damage). ** Lift Up: Picks up an opponent and lifts them over head before throwing them. Can also carry them around for a bit. ** Neck Twist: Gets on top of a downed Zombie and twists their head off with his bare hands. ** Roundhouse Kick: Unleashes a powerful roundhouse kick upon landing. Can also be used to counter and trip them up during a fight like a sweep kick. ** Sleeper Hold: A choke hold that strangles the victim that if applied long enough, and make them lose consciousness. In “Chop Till You Drop”, Frank’s sleeper hold is so intense that he can also snap a convict's neck in the process. In Dead Rising 4, it’s frequently used to take down enemies via sneak attacks. ** Somersault Kick: A reference to another Capcom game, this time being Guile’s famous kick (also known as his flash kick). Frank does a backward flip while kicking upward, delivering a kick strong enough to take off a zombie’s head. ** Suplex: Grabs the opponent from behind and slams them onto their back. Strong enough to crush zombie heads upon impact. ** Two Hand Smash: Jumps up into the air and comes down performing Double axe handle onto the opponent's head/back. ** Wall Kick: Kicks off a wall before kicking delivering a brutal kick to the opponent's chest. ** Zombie Ride: Climbs onto Zombies and jumps on their heads to get around. Used for getting through zombie crowds. ** Zombie Walk: Perfectly mimics zombie body language and sounds to blend in with a crowd of zombies without them being the wiser. *'Excellent Melee Weapons User:' Frank is able to use any handheld object as a melee weapon efficiently. This includes one-handed weapons such as crowbars to two-handed weapons such as sledgehammers. *'Decent Firearm User:' Frank can use any type of gun in combat. This includes handguns, shotguns and machine guns. *'Expert Craftsman:' Frank is able to combine objects to create his own unique combo weapons. For example, he can create a spiked bat out of a baseball bat and a box of nails. *'Expert at Gathering Information:' With the use of his camera, Frank is able to take pictures and gather important information and evidence while remaining hidden. *'Skills: '''Frank has many abilities and upgrades that may be unlocked via Skill Tree. While many of them are just boosts in attack power, health, or the potency of items/weapons, there are some that actually give him some notable abilities. ** '''Marathoner': Frank gains unlimited Stamina and can sprint without tiring out or slowing down ** Enemy Sense: Allows him to spot enemies from a greater distance than usual ** Damage Resistance (Elemental): Gives Frank better resistance to explosive and elemental attacks. Elemental attacks includes fire, electricity, ice, and acid-based attacks (while they still hurt him, he's able to endure/power through them better and they don't damage him as much) ** Healing: The ability to slowly regenerate health over time as long as he's standing still/not fighting. ** Combat Healing: Is able to regenerate from damage even while in the middle of a fight (though it's still a slow process, it's halted momentarily if he takes another blow, and he can still be damaged at a faster rate than he can heal with non-stop relentless attacks) ** Near Death Focus: Frank has a better chance of scoring a "critical hit" when his health is dangerously low and he's about to die. Equipment * Normal Weapons: ** Camera: Frank being a photographer always carries a camera with him. It has a bright flash that can make enemies flinch or momentarily blinded. It was later upgraded so that it it has night vision and thermal vision so Frank can look through it to see enemies in the dark. He can also execute a execute a "Snapshot", in which Frank grabs an enemy/zombie and takes a selfie with them ** Baseball Bat: Frank’s main melee weapon is a wooden baseball. Frank mostly uses it as a bludgeon weapon. It can also be combined with nails to create a spiked bat. ** Real Mega Buster: Based on the Mega Man Franchise, it is mounted on Frank’s Arms and it fires energy projectiles that can blow enemies to bits. It can fire 300 times before breaking down. ** Queen: A genetically-modified queen wasp that is responsible for the zombie outbreak. It can cause any human to become zombified. Jars of Queens can also be used as stun grenades after been thrown/shattered ** Impact Hammer: One of Frank’s most powerful weapons in his arsenal. It creates a huge shockwave when Frank smashes it on the ground. Its shockwave is capable of killing a small group of zombies that are around Frank. It can also blow individual zombies to bits. ** Chainsaw: Frank has used a chainsaw in battle numerous times. It is a two-handed weapon that can be used to chop an enemy zombie in half. ** Small Chainsaw: This is a one-handed variant to the chainsaw. ** Molotov Cocktail: Frank throws this to create a fiery explosion, setting zombies ablaze ** Sledge Hammer: Frank uses this to bash zombies heads in ** Servbot Helmet: Based off a "Servbot" from the Megaman franchise, it can be placed over an opponent's head to disorient/blind them. Frank also can also wear it on his forehead to give himself protection and to improve his headbutting attacks. Wearing it doesn’t seem to hinder his vision like it does for others, as he can get around just fine with it on. ** Small Mixer: A small portable cordless blender that Frank West can use to make juices anytime anywhere he wants without use of a blender, provided he can find the ingredients first (Note: Small Mixer DOES NOT take up inventory space) ** Fire Extinguisher: A standard fire extinguisher that not only puts out fires, but can spray and cool down zombies until they freeze up and stay that way for 30 seconds so they can be shattered. If it doesn’t freeze enemies, it can certainly make them erupt into a coughing fit or be used as a harsh bludgeoning weapon once it runs out. ** Explosives: Frank can make use of explosives such as hand grenades, rocket fireworks, and sticks of dynamite. He can combine them with other objects to make combo weapons such as “Dynameat”, “Blambow” and “Hail Mary”. He can also throw a propane tank at a group of zombies and shoot it to make it blow up from a distance. ** Swords: Frank has used swords in combat, throughout the Dead Rising franchise he has used broad swords, katanas and ritualistic swords. He can also use a laser sword. ** Cleaning Equipment: Believe it or not, Frank has used cleaning equipment in battle such as push brooms, vacuum cleaners, and floor buffers ** Construction Tools: Frank has used equipment that is mostly used for construction such as hammers, saws, and wrenches ** Knives: Frank has occasionally used knives such as combat knives and kitchen knives. ** Historic Weapons: Frank’s not afraid to get his inner historian on and has used bows and arrows, battle axes, lances and spears. ** Power Tools: Frank has used drills and combined various weapons with them to make special weapons, like a bucket of death or a drill spear ** Sports Equipment: Soccer balls, grenades taped to footballs, the aforementioned baseball bat, along with a metallic baseball bat that comes with 20 balls and can be used as a ranged attack, same with the golf club and hockey puck, with both come with their own “ammo”. The golf club and hockey stick can both shoot their ammo from behind cover as well. Man sports are great for bludgeoning people, aren’t they? ** Gardening/Farming Tools: Frank has used equipment that is used for farming such as shovels, hoes, rakes, hedge clippers, pitch forks, sickles. ** Kitchenware: Frank has used things that are usually kept in the kitchen such as chef knives, butcher knives, and meat cleavers as well as pots, pans, silverware, plates, and kitchen knives. ** Furniture: Frank has used Furniture in combat such as tables, chairs, benches, stools, potted plants, lamps, and shelves/racks. ** Weapon Cart: A shop items with sharp items protruding from it that could be pushed from behind to ram into enemies to stab/skewer them. ** Exercise Equipment: Things normally found at the gym such as dumbells, barbells, boxing gloves, and MMA gloves. ** Toys: Children’s play things stuffed animals, water guns, foam dart guns, skate boards, inflatable hammers, plastic swords, remote controlled helicopters, and stick horses can be picked up as weapons against the undead. While most of them seem useless, bags of marbles can be used to trip people, forcing a mask on someone’s head can blind them, and some of these toys can be used to make some deadly combo weapons. ** Hunting Weapons: Can make use of not just hunting firearms, but also things such as spears, boomerangs, and bow and arrow sets (which can also be combined for combo weapons), crossbows, etc. ** Food: Frank West will throw pies into the faces of his foes, toss some cans of soda or beans at them hard enough to knock them down, spray some ketchup and mustard all over them, or just have a food fight and throw whatever food or drink he can. Of course, he’s better off eating most of it for health or using it to make mixed juices. He can also spray cooking oil on the floor to trip up zombies. ** Home electronics: Frank can make use of televisions, lamps, flash lights, and computers as bludgeoning weapons or as as pieces for his combo weapons. ** Music instruments: Frank can use various guitars weapons, as well as other pieces of music gear such as mic stands or CD’s. ** Store Items: Being that Frank first fought zombies in a shopping mall, he’s used to using things commonly found in stores such as display racks, shelves, large novelty store props, cash registers, steel racks, and mannequins * Firearms: Frank can handle almost any firearm he can get his hands on. Although guns mainly take a backseat to many of his improvised and unconventional weapons, he is at least familiar enough to pick one up and take enemies down from a distance. ** Blacktail: Frank’s initial hand gun at the start of the game. Holds 15 bullets. ** Handgun: Second firearm Frank gets in the game. Doesn't have much stopping power, and it has 30 shots. Often found on zombie police officers (So it’s likely Colt M1911) Can instantly kill any zombie with a head shot. ** Silver Ghost: Another handgun that holds 15 bullets. Slightly weaker fire power than the Blacktail ** Red9: Also called a Mauser C96 or a ‘Broom Handle’. Better firepower than the blacktail with excellent fire and reloading speed. Holds up to 9 bullets. ** .50 Caliber Pistol: A high powered handgun and possibly the strongest of all his hand guns. Holds 10 to 15 bullets. ** Shotgun: Modeled after a Remington Model 870 police with a magazine extension tube. The shot leaves the barrel in a cone shape, hitting multiple targets in a single blast, though is weaker shooting enemies from afar. Can be fired about 20 times before needing to be discarded. ** Semi-Auto Shotgun: A shot gun that fires at a faster rate. Has a magazine size of 12. ** Riot Gun: A Benelli M4 Super 90. More powerful than the shotgun and Semi-Auto Shotgun. Has a magazine Size of 7 with a faster firing speed. ** Sniper Rifle: Ideal for shooting long distances. Has about 30 shots in it (has a magazine size of 8 in “Chop till you drop”) ** Semi-Auto Rifle: A faster more efficient rifle with faster firing speed, faster reload speed, and a magazine that holds 10 bullets. ** Magnum: Also known as a "Broken Butterfly" and based on a Schofield M3. It is one of Frank’s strongest guns. Able to hold 6 bullets; ammo for it (and other magnums) is very scarce. ** Killer7: Modeled after an AMT Hardballer. Just as strong as a Magnum, only instead it holds 7 bullets and has a much faster reload speed. ** Machine Gun: A modified M4A1. A fully automatic rifle capable of firing 150 shots before running out. Is one of Frank's best firearms and better weapons over all. ** Submachine Gun: Resembles a Micro Uzi. While it has only a medium amount of power,it kills easily at a very fast rate. Has a magazine of 100 shots. ** Light Machine Gun: An American variant of the Belgian FN Minimi (namely the M249 PARA) Can fire up to 200 rounds before running out of ammunition. With its power, fire rate, and ammo count, it is capable of clearing large crowds of zombies with ease. ** Chicago Typewriter: Also called a 'Tommy gun'. Franks most powerful sub-machine gun with a magazine size of 100. ** Stun Gun: A small self defense weapon that looks to be based on a taser gun. It’s a useful weapon since even psychopaths hit by it will remain stationary after the first jolt. Starts off with a 100% charge before gradually decreasing with use. ** Blasts Frequency Gun: Shoots a blast of high-frequency sound waves that explode the heads of gas zombies with a plasma discharge surrounds by an electrical current to make a gas zombie's head explode. However, it barely does damage to humans or even regular zombies. If used on a human however, it can induce spontaneous vomiting, which can make the target drop their weapons and leave them open. Can be combined with a "Laser Sword" to create a "Laser Gun" ** Syringe Gun: A weapon used in "Case West" which fires syringes. Can be used 20 times before being discarded, though they do little to no damage ** Heavy Machine Gun: An M2 Browning machine gun that's often mounted on the back of a military Humvee (stolen by escaped convicts). Contains 200 rounds and it one of the strongest weapons that Frank can get his hands on, though carrying it around does slow him down. ** RPG: A rocket propelled grenade launcher (used in Dead Rising 4) that can blow up cars and small crowds of zombies. Can fire five times before being discarded. * Vehicles: ** Regular Vehicles: *** Convertible: A red convertible car. Is the fastest, but has the lowest durability of all of them. *** White Sedan: Is one of his more balanced cars; has reasonable speed and durability. *** Delivery Truck: A large white trunk. It is the slowest of all Frank's regular vehicles, but it also has the highest durability. *** Jeep: Originally used by the convicts in Dead Rising 1 (which can be hijacked by Frank if he kills all of them) A green jeep that has a mounted heavy machine gun attached to it (Which Frank can detach and carry around himself) *** Motorcycle: A motorcycle that while fast, has the lowest durability of any of Frank’s vehicles. *** Dirt Bike: A motorbike used for sporting events. Very fast, but not very durable. It can also be used to create various combo bikes. *** Combo Bikes: **** Bazooka Bike: A dirt bike combined with a “Rocket Launcher” Combo weapon (Which is a series of lead pipes combined with rocket fireworks). Can fire up to 150 rockets before running out of ammo. **** Machine Gun Bike: A Dirt Bike with two light machine guns attached to the sides. Can shoot 200 rounds before running out of ammunition **** Rabbit Bike: A dirt bike with stuffed large stuffed animals attached to it. The soft padding can actually bound away enemies who touch it/get too close while also protecting it from taking too much damage while crashing. **** Slicycle: A dirt bike combined with chainsaws on the sides. It is stronger, more durable, and lasts much longer than a regular dirt bike. Is also the strongest of the modified bikes. It can drive around slicing through crowds of zombies with ease. **** Wheelchair Bike: A dirt bike with a wheelchair attached to it made for the purpose of transporting survivors quicker. Though the wheelchair’s extra weight makes the bike slightly slower and harder to control ***** Combo Vehicles: '''Made when Frank combines different kinds of much larger vehicles. While they are slow, they offer a lot of protection and can last a while before breaking down and are made specifically for mowing down/driving through entire crowds of zombies. ****** '''Bogey Monster: A modified Gold Kart combined with a balancer (A type of high tech segway) that fires out golf balls as projectiles, can deploy propeller blades from underneath that spin around slicing the legs off zombies who get close, and a laser grid that slices near by zombies into cubes. ****** Creep Fryer: A bike with food stand and cooking machines attached to it. Can fire out streams of hot burning grease that immediately sets enemies on fire, as well as flaming cooking grills in front for cooking alive any enemies who jump in front of it. It can also drive in circles pelting enemies with foot items that knock them down. ****** Cryonic Commando: An antique car combined with a snowmobile. A larger bulkier vehicle that shoots large blasts of icy cold air that freeze enemies and encase them in ice. It can also shoot large icy snowballs at zombies to knock them down and freeze the area around it, releasing a blast of cold air so potent it not only freezes, but shatters the zombies around it. ****** Kill-O-Watt: A small modified go kart that can electrocute enemies who touch it, shoots electric pulses to hit shock a group of enemies from a distance, and can send an electric current through the ground to electrocute nearby zombies with such intensity that it makes them go flying back. ****** MowerHawg: A lawn mower combined with a kid’s bike. A red bicycle modified with large lawn mower blades in front that grinds up zombies before it. It also has a built in flame thrower to torch enemies in front of it and can launch flaming molotov cocktails. ****** Sling Rot: A modified tow truck combined with a hearse with a catapult on the back. It can suck up zombies from the front and store them in the back, using them as living projectiles to fling at other zombies. It can also shoot large streams of fire from both sides. ****** Tread Maker: A wheelchair modified with large Tractor wheels on the sides and weapons on top. It can fire explosive missiles from the top, run over zombies with its giant bulky wheels, and go faster with a booster that disperses a fiery blast. ****** Warmonger: A modified ATV combined with a military ORV with a large minigun mounted on top that can turn and shoot a full 360 degrees in a circle. Also has a built in grenade launcher to blow up small groups of enemies as well. * Combo Weapons: '''Frank is able to combine two weapons together in order to make more powerful weapons in a matter of seconds. They are usually made through duct tape and are much stronger than normal weapons. Frank has made over 50 different combination weapons so we are going to list the ones we feel are the most significant as well as interesting. ** '''Paddle Saw: The most common combination weapon in the series. It is created by combining a chainsaw with a Kayak Paddle. It is a slow but powerful weapon with good range and can be used to slice through zombies like butter. ** Defiler: Created by combining a sledgehammer with an axe, it is slow but does a fair amount of damage when swung. ** Super Slicer: Created by combining a servbot mask with lawnmower blades. Frank can use this weapon to charge in head first, slicing anything near its blades, though it also makes Frank move very slowly. ** Equalizer: A baseball bat with tons of blades from knives sticking out of that not only harshly bludgeons, but also stabs and even slices enemies ** Freedom Bear: The bear that was made with “AMERICA F*** YEAH” in mind. The Freedom Bear combines a robotic teddy bear with a machine gun to create a turret of doom. ** Gandelf: Made after combining a lawn elf ornament with a spear weapon. It is a long pole weapon with an elf ornament on the top. It can fire off said ornament (with another immediately taking its place) like a missile, which triggers a confetti-filled explosion upon impact that blows zombies into pieces. When slammed onto the ground, it can summon a small platoon of explosive wind up Christmas elves that walk away a short distance before blowing up all at once. ** Pegasus: Used after combing a stick pony (yes) and rocket fireworks. It is mostly used as an impaling weapon. Afterwards, the fireworks go off which makes the enemy zombie take flight into the air before exploding. ** Spiked Bat: One of Frank’s most used common weapon, combining nails with a baseball bat, it can be swung to bring out your inner Negan. With a strong enough strike, the nails can be dug into a zombie’s head. ** Boomstick: Combines a shotgun with a pitchfork and can be used to skewer zombies. ** Electric Crusher: Made after combining a sledge hammer with a car battery. It can be swung to deliver electric damage to an enemy zombie. ** Air Horn: Made after combining a pylon with a spray paint can. It basically acts like an extremely loud air horn that can be sounded off by a zombie's head, making it explode. ** Auger: Made after combining a pitchfork with a drill motor. It basically acts like a large drill that spins a pitchfork at 100 RPM to mangle zombies. ** Beer Hat: Made after combining a beer with construction hat. It’s like those cool/dumb hats with straws you see people wear at football games that Frank can sip from to recover his health little by little. If he drinks it up too fast, he will get sick. ** Fire/Ice Sword: Frank can give different elements to a sword through the use of gasoline for the fire sword and liquid nitrogen for the ice sword. For the fire sword, Frank adds a gas canister to a large sword so that the blade is always covered in flames. Can not only cut enemies, but also administrate a large blast of smoke and flames between strikes. For the ice sword, it can freeze anything that it touches as well as can freeze a bunch of enemies when Frank does a horizontal slash. ** Deck the Halls: Made after combing metal gauntlets with Christmas lights. When they hit, they let out a loud soundwave of a bell ringing knocking enemies away. When slammed together, make a loud visible shockwave that sends enemies flying away. It also happens to be a terrible movie. ** Hail Mary: Made combining a grenade with a football, Frank is able to score the winning goal by kicking this football into a zombie’s face. ** Shopping Cart of Doom: Combining an ordinary shopping cart with a bunch of weapons. The Shopping Cart of Doom mows down any zombies in its path and you don’t even have to pay £1 to get it. ** Impact Blaster: One of his strongest weapons, capable of not only one-shotting zombies, but even psychopaths, combining the Impact Hammer and the Blast Frequency Gun, the force of the hammer combined with the sonic boost and electric power of the Blast Frequency Gun sends the target flying through the air and knock small groups of zombies. It not only deals heavy damage, but also stuns a target for a few seconds. It can also be used to perform a vertical strike to the ground which sends out a massive shockwave to knock back enemies who are close to the blast. ** Super BFG: Perhaps his most powerful weapon. Also known as the "Mystery Super Weapon". Made when Frank combines a Blast Frequency gun with a sound amplifier. This gun unleashes massive shockwaves that can destroy massive amounts of zombies in one shot. ** Blambow: A bow that utilizes arrows with sticks of dynamite attached to them for explosive results. Can be used 10 times before being discarded. Another variation includes a crossbow that fires rocket fireworks at enemies with similar fire power. ** Dynameat: A piece of human flesh combat with a stick of dynamite. Used to distract zombies as they crowd around it wanting to take a bite before it detonates, killing a small group of them. ** Super Massager: A modified leaf blower that shoots out lubed slippery massagers that knock enemies flat on their backs upon impact. ** Magic Wand: A toy wand combined with any chemicals, this weapon fires literal magic, transforming whatever is caught in its blast into various Christmas things, like gingerbread men or candy canes. * Exo Suit: '''Exo Suits are armor that Frank can wear. In normal gameplay, Exo Suits have roughly 2 minutes of energy for Frank to use them before they stop working, but during specific story moments, his suits have no such restriction, so for the purposes of this blog, we’re treating the Exosuit as something that Frank can use indefinitely. It’s strong enough to punch giant military vehicles out of the way with ease, He can also combine with things around the environment to give it elemental attacks, such as ice cream machines (With a icicle turret on the back), vacuums (for blasting tons of air), becoming Zero from Megaman X, arcade machines (for electric attacks), or lots of guns/military weapons. * '''Juice: '''Frank can create, drink different kinds of juices which gives different kinds of effects. While he does often need to find a blender, he does have a small mixer to make juices wherever and whenever he wants (provided he can find ingredients) ** '''Mixed Juice: Combinations of ingredients that give Frank an assortment of powers and abilities. All also come with a 50% heal. The variants are as below. ** Energizer: Ten seconds of invincibility. (Green) ** Untouchable: Makes Frank unable to be grabbed, but still able to be hit and shot normally. (Red) ** Nectar: Attracts zombies carrying Queen Bees, which in his universe kills zombies in a large radius when killed. (Yellow) ** Quick Step: Triples speed for a minute, though this speed increase doesn’t apply to combat. (White) ** Randomizer: Has a chance of activating a random effect from other juices, but has more of a chance of making Frank vomit three times. (Grey) ** Spitfire: Allows Frank to use his spit as a projectile flame weapon. (Blue) (In Chop Till You Drop, drinking two Blue Juices in a row has a chance to make him don a Megaman costume and an unlimited real Mega Buster for 2 minutes) ** Zombait: Zombies become more aggressive to Frank for a short time. (Pink) ** Repulse: Zombies ignore Frank when drank. Looks identical to Zombait, which is bad when both have opposite effects. (Pink) ** White Juice: Fully heals Frank and increases maximum health. (White) (Exclusive to Chop till you Drop) * Magazines: '''Reading materials like these give Frank boosts to certain aspects of gameplay by simply being in his inventory, and these status buffs can stack on top of each other. ** '''Brainwashing Tips: Make survivors he's escorting more aggressive and more prone to attacking other enemies ** Cooking: The effects of mixed drinks (see above) last twice as long ** Criminal Biography: Edged weapons (Such as axes, chainsaws, cleavers, hedge trimmers, katana, sawblades, sickles, swords, etc.) last 3 times as long ** Cycling: Allows for Frank to do bicycle tricks when riding bikes (as well as makes bikes last 3 times longer) ** Engineering: Tools and construction items (Such as 2x4's, chainsaws, lead pipes, hedge trimmers, excavators, plywood panels, saw blades, sledge hammers, ect) last 3 times longer ** Entertainment book: Entertainment weapons such as guitars, bowling balls, tvs, and skateboards) last 3 times as long ** Health 1: +50% more health from food items ** Health 2: +50 more health from food items (can be stacked on top of health 1 to double effects) ** Hobby: Increases the durability of all toy weapons ** Interior Design: Increases the durability of interior design items (such as chairs, fences, mannequins, paintings, skylights, steel racks, stools, tv's, etc.) ** Japanese Conversation: Allows Frank to speak Japanese ** Lifestyle Magazine: Allows household item weapons (such as buckets, chairs, garbage cans, hangers, hedge trimmers, lawn mowers, step ladders, brooms, stools, mailboxes, shampoo, shower heads, steel racks, plywood panels, tool boxes, paint cans, etc.) to last 3 times as long ** Skateboarding: Allows Frank to do tricks when using a skateboard and makes skateboards last three times as long ** Sports: Increases the durability of sporting goods (such as barbells, baseball bat, boomerang, bowling balls, dumbbell, pickaxes, skateboards, and soccer balls) ** Survival: +100% health recovery from food items ** Travel: Increases the durability of travel and shopping items (such as benches, handbags, parasols, pickaxes, signs, shopping carts, etc.) ** Wrestling: Increases the effectiveness of Frank's hand-to-hand combat skills ** Amusement: Novelty items (such as baseball bats, beach balls, electric guitars, foam hands, foot balls, giant stuffed animals, massagers/sex toys, novelty items, and toys) last 3 times as long ** Building: Tools and construction items (Such as 2x4's, Acetylene tanks, car batteries, bricks, broom handles, buckets, chainsaws, construction hats, crowbars, drills, chainsaws, wrenches, lead pipes, mining picks, paint cans, pitchforks, plywood, power drills, push brooms, pylons, sledge hammers, spotlights, etc.) last 3 times longer ** Bikes: Bikes last three times as long ** Blades: Edged weapons (axes, swords, knives, cleavers, saws, scissors, sickles, etc.) last 3 times as long ** Domestic: Furniture items (such as chairs, tables, paintings, lights, stools, tvs, etc) will have 3 times the durability ** Drinking: Drinking excessive alcohol will not make him sick ** Driving: 4x4 (a four-wheel vehicle with four-wheel drive such as a pickup truck) will last three times as long when he is behind the wheel of one ** Games: Entertainment items (Such as TV's, props, CD's, and toys) have three times the durability ** Hand-to-hand: Significant power boost in bare-handed attacks ** Health 2: Food health restoration boosted by 100% ** Juice Boost: Consumed mixed juices effects last twice as long ** Science: Science and medical items (such as bonesaws, hot plates, IV poles, medical trays, microscopes, organ coolers, surgical saws and surgical scissors) last 3 times longer ** Skateboarding: Skateboard last three times as long. Gains the ability to do tricks while on a skateboard. ** Sports: Sports items (such as baseball bats, battle axes, bowling balls, bowling pins, boxing gloves, broadswords, dumbbells, foam hands, footballs, hockey sticks, lances, MMA gloves, paddles, training swords, and wheelchairs) last 3 times as long Feats Strength * Strong enough to lift a full grown adult over head, carry them around, and throw them * Is able to send zombies flying with a single strike * Can tear into a zombies body and pull out their innards with one hand * Can rip heads & limbs off bodies * Can carry and use a large gun that is mounted on a large jeep and use despite the kickback/recoil of a gun that size being huge * Can plunge his hand through special forces troops wearing body armor (that armor is likely made from Kevlar, which has a tensile strength of 3,620 and is meant to stop puncturing from knives and bullets) * Can also plunge his hand through the armor worn by Brock Mason, which is powerful enough to block Magnum fire at close range * Can tear off the head of a special forces trooper with his bare hands * Lifted a large metal grate * Can damage enemies wearing knight steel armor * Can throw a buzzsaw blade hard enough for it to slice limbs off of multiple zombies in a row, as well as special forces troops * Able to tear up the metal casing of a giant robot (that giant robot is likely made out of at the very least titanium) * With a mech suit, he can rip signs and concrete out of the ground and use them as makeshift hammers, as well as tackle cars and humvees over twenty feet. * Can rip off a guy’s head and send it flying Speed * Reacted to a speeding jeep (including a guy with a bat) * Jumped onto a moving train * Can easily react and dodge to bullets * Dodged out of the way of a speeding car * Dodged out of the way of a giant mechanical arm * He can avoid gun fire from psychopaths at close range (which includes automatic gunfire) Durability * Can tank several clips of submachine gun fire before dying, or several bullets from Sniper rifles, and still move around fine (gameplay only) * Took a shot to the nuts from Isabella and was completely unaffected by it * Can get right back up after being hit by a speeding car/jeep * Can get right back up after having a grenade go off at his feet * Can survive getting stabbed and shot and get right up * Has survived car crashes and helicopter crashes and walked away from them without a scratch * Got hung in the air by a meat hook stuck up his back, and not only wiggled off it, but kept fighting as if nothing happened * Can withstand highly explosive anti-tank rounds/tank fire * Frank got bitten out of his neck by a zombie and survived * Can take blows from Harjit Singh, a man armed with two impact hammers (his in particular can shake the ground and cause visible shockwaves upon impact) * Can shrug off a direct hit from an impact blaster (an impact hammer which has its strength amplified by two blast frequency guns) which can instantly kill Hazard Units (security guards in heavily armed/padded suits) * Can shrug off being lit on fire * Survived a beating from Calder without wearing an Exosuit (considering that the Exosuit can easily rip apart steel doors and send cars flying, this is impressive) Skill * Survived for 4 days inside the zombie infested Willamette Parkview Mall, eventually exposing the government effort to clean up the site and wipe the truth from history. * Has reportedly killed 53,594 zombies in less than 72 hours * Defeated several individuals who turned psychopathic during the Willamette outbreak, including: ** Adam McIntyre (a clown who dual-wielded chainsaws) ** Cletus Samson (a psychopathic gun shop owner) ** Cliff Hudson (a traumatized Vietnam war veteran) ** The Hall family (a group of snipers) ** Brock (a trained military soldier) * Defeated Evan McIntyre, a psychopathic ice cream clown and brother of Adam McIntyre * Defeated Lance Corporal Calder, an intelligent zombie wearing an Exosuit. * Has "covered wars, you know." * Uncovered a new conspiracy in the Willamette mall by the military * Defeated zombies, psychopaths, cult members, and even the military on several occasions * Has rescued tons of survivors during zombie outbreaks * Later exposed the government’s repeated involvement with zombie research which rattled the seats of power for decades, allowing Frank West to become a household name * Became a zombie, then got better Weaknesses * Infected: after being infected in Willamette, Colorado Frank requires requires frequent injections of Zombrex or any other temporary vaccine for the infection, if he does not get this injection within 24 hours of his last injection he will die and turn into a zombie himself. * '''Weapon Disadvantages: '''In his case, much of it has to do with his improvised weapons; Frank’s ability to use almost anything as a weapon makes him heavily reliant on the environment to fight, and trying to craft Combo Weapons in the open leaves him open to interruptions. Every weapon he has is only temporary, as enough uses will wear down their durability and eventually destroy them. He can only carry up to a set amount on his person as well. * '''Not Enough Experience: '''Despite the years between his games taking place, he also has a lot less experience than you’d think. In fact, it’s implied that for the most part, his games are really a majority of the combat experience he has. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom Category:Firearms Users Category:Sword Users Category:Dead Rising Category:North American Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Protagonists